


Native American story idea

by KathyPrior42



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	Native American story idea

A young female protagonist from a fictional Native American tribe (who wears a small basket hat and a modern cloth dress) is tasked with defeating evil spirits, which take the form of vultures with large bat wings. These creatures appear when someone from the tribe commits an act against the rules. When a person is "infected" they can unwillingly curse any person they touch (which usually leads to the person's death through illness or accidents). Only an advanced medicine man or woman can cure the person, but it's not always easy. When the host dies an early death, the evil creatures have the ability to temporarily enter the world of the living and infect more people. When the woman's tribe is forced to relocate to another area away from their homeland, the evil spirits gain more power still. In addition, the woman is also forced to go to a boarding school, not being allowed to speak her language. Without using her language and communicating with her ancestors, evil can hide more easily...not only in the spirit world. Yet, when she befriends a genuine white guy, things don't seem that bad...until she starts to assimilate into the white culture. Now her culture is at risk for eventual disappearance...and a horrible experience in the afterlife (due to said evil spirits). Can she stop the curses and hold on to her cultural identity?


End file.
